


Learn By Doing

by bob_fish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-ficlet from vwl's prompt, "Ed/Ling; foodsex. Plus challenge: use the word credenza in this fic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn By Doing

"Or," said Ed, "you could use, you know, a plate. There's like a pile of them in the credenza over there." Not currently having the use of his hands, he just nodded his head at the sideboard.

Ling looked up at him, wounded. "You're missing the point. It's so much effort to get you to branch out! It's a good job I'm not afraid of hard work."

Ed snorted. Then he said, "I think you've got this whole bondage thing kind of ass-backwards. Aren't you supposed to be screwing me or something?"

"Now, that's just offensive. I'll have you know that the art of sensual binding goes back two thousand years in my country -"

"- of perverts -"

" - and that I have trained in this art. Under a very adept master."

"I'll bet. Okay, I'll bite. What the hell's the point of the berries?"

Ling trailed his tongue down the first three of the trail of blackberries he'd stuck to Ed's torso with honey. Clavicle, pectoral, just above the left nipple.

"No, really," said Ed, "why not just lick bare skin and stick the berries on a plate? I don't get it."

"Well," said Ling, "I've set aside this afternoon to educate you better. Good job you're not going anywhere." And he went for the nipple.


End file.
